


how we spoon like no one else

by exohousewarming, jinxfabray



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: Prompt number:#172Side Pairings (if any):noneWarnings:noneSummary:if there's one thing all of kyungsoo's boyfriends agree on, it's that weekends are for cuddling.





	how we spoon like no one else

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** hope you enjoy this tiny glimpse at their fluffy ridiculous domestic lives! i feel like i didn't fully do justice to the prompt, but i put in a lot of love so i hope you will like it!

It’s half past six am on a Saturday, and the entire apartment smells like fish. More specifically, it smells like someone’s frying some sort of seafood and Kyungsoo has to rub his eyes several times to convince himself he’s not dreaming. As he slowly makes his way out of the room and into the kitchen, he hears the very loud whispers and by the time he sees them, he’s not even surprised.

Jongdae at least is wearing all of his clothes, whereas Baekhyun’s jeans are resting on top of the fridge, which is quite admirable considering it’s much taller than any of them. Kyungsoo would scold him for cooking without his pants on, but it won’t do anyone any good considering how drunk they both seem to be, so he just sighs and leans against the doorframe, waiting for them to notice him. It’s a miracle they haven’t burnt themselves yet, considering Jongdae keeps trying to do tricks with the frying pan while Baekhyun attempts to back hug him, possibly to fall asleep on him, if Kyungsoo’s experience is anything to go by. Eventually, Jongdae’s tricks land the prawn he’s trying to fry on the floor next to Kyungsoo and they both turn around and spot him at once.

“I don’t mean to shock you,” Baekhyun stage whispers to Jongdae, “but there is a very pretty boy in our kitchen.”

Jongdae nudges him while rolling his eyes at him, and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to tell him to keep an eye on his cooking but Jongdae’s already let go of the pan to come kiss him.

“Ew, you haven’t brushed your teeth,” he says when he pulls away, and Kyungsoo hits his shoulder, covering his mouth right after.

“You’ve got some nerve to complain when your breath smells like you drank an ocean of soju,” Kyungsoo laughs, relieved to see Jongdae go back to his frying pan, turning off the fire under it. “Did you have a good time at the party?”

“No,” Baekhyun says gravely, shifting from trying to smother Jongdae in a hug to trying to smother Kyungsoo in a hug. “That’s why we drank all the soju, it was a really bad party and I only had one boyfriend, it was super lame.”

“Do you think Chanyeol will want food?” Jongdae interrupts suddenly, looking conflicted as he stares down at the plate of fried prawn he’s just made.

“At half past six in the morning? I doubt it,” Kyungsoo laughs, and Baekhyun makes an annoyed noise at him moving his shoulder, where he was resting his head. “You two should drink lots of water and head to bed, actually.”

“Will you come with us?” Baekhyun blinks sleepily at him, and Kyungsoo wishes he was a little less cute so it would be easier to say no.

“I have to go to work,” he says regretfully.

“Oh,” Jongdae frowns, “that’s why you’re up so early.”

“That’s tragic,” Baekhyun says, clinging to Kyungsoo with both arms around his waist, clearly not planning on letting go of him anytime soon.

“I’m sure Chanyeol would love to make some room for you in his bed though,” Kyungsoo says, patting Baekhyun’s head softly. “Maybe you can leave the food for lunch and go snuggle up to him, I didn’t hear him coughing that much last night but I bet he could still use some comforting company.”

Considering how high a fever Chanyeol had been running the last couple of days, he probably needs some rest and definitely not Jongdae and Baekhyun sneaking into bed with him, especially not this drunk. Kyungsoo really does need to go to work though, so Chanyeol will just have to deal with them. If he’s lucky, Baekhyun will fall asleep soon -- he certainly looks three quarters deep into slumber already.

“That sounds reasonable,” Jongdae nods slowly, extricating Baekhyun’s arms from around Kyungsoo with the patience of a man who’s done this a billion times before. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun mumbles, moving like his body weighs a billion tons, which is probably how he feels right now.

“Drink lots of water!” Kyungsoo says to their backs as Jongdae drags Baekhyun down the hall. All he gets in response is Jongdae giving him a sort of thumbs up, and he’s late for work already but that’s not good enough so before he leaves he fills up two glasses with water and follows them quickly, putting them on his bedside table as Jongdae and Baekhyun nudge Chanyeol awake so he’ll make room for them. “Okay, now I’m really leaving.”

“You’re the best,” Jongdae grins at him, grabbing a glass of water while Chanyeol tries to push Baekhyun away, mumbling something about him smelling like he got run over by a soju truck. “Love you,” Jongdae adds for good measure, and Kyungsoo leans in to peck his cheek because it’s the most he can do right now.

“Love you too,” he smiles in their general direction, and then he finally does leave, remembering to brush his teeth before he does and to leave a note for whichever of them gets up first to please avoid eating the prawn that fell on the floor.

 

Their dynamics may not be the most conventional, but they work. Kyungsoo doesn’t go out much, and his super early weekend shifts at the convenience store are really just an excuse for when people get annoying about that. Jongdae and Baekhyun have probably never gone to bed before six am on a weekend, and Chanyeol lies somewhere in between, mostly because unlike them he actually cares about his GPA so sometimes he studies, even on the weekend.

But on Saturday afternoons, they all collide. Kyungsoo gets back from work at around four and finds his boyfriends asleep on a big puppy pile on his bed. Chanyeol opens one eye when Kyungsoo sits on the edge of the bed, giving him a half smile.

“Hey,” he says, voice rough with sleep.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asks, reaching to pat his cheek gently.

“Better,” Chanyeol nods, “even though you sent these two to make sure I wouldn’t ever sleep again.”

Kyungsoo laughs quietly, eyeing the other two, who are still soundly asleep.

“Figured some company would be good for you, even if they never know how to stay still,” he says. As if he’s heard him, Baekhyun stirs in his sleep, rolling over as if the bed is big enough for him to move around like that.

“‘m hungry,” he mumbles, stumbling out of bed and running his fingers through his hair.

“He’s still asleep, isn’t he?” Chanyeol asks with a snort as he watches Baekhyun walk very slowly out of the room after struggling to find the door.

“Probably,” Kyungsoo nods staring after Baekhyun as well. Jongdae whimpers a little when Chanyeol sits up, but when he’s actually left alone in the bed he stretches out like a starfish, continuing to sleep placidly. “In hindsight, it’s a good thing they got the individual rooms, they’re terrible in bed.”

“I heard that,” Jongdae mutters, because he’s never too asleep to pass up an opportunity to whine.

“He meant when you’re asleep,” Chanyeol pats him on the head comfortingly, and Jongdae leans into the touch, nodding.

“I’m too hungover to prove him wrong if he didn’t so I’m gonna trust you on that,” Jongdae says, rubbing his eyes and finally blinking awake. “I can’t believe you let me go out and drink all that alcohol, it was a terrible life choice.”

“Like I could’ve stopped you,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but Jongdae is pouting and that’s always hard to resist.

“I’m sorry you were here with a fever, it was a lot less fun without you,” Jongdae adds, still leaning into Chanyeol’s touch and making tiny, kitten like noises. “Why are you getting out of bed, you shouldn’t be out of bed when you’re sick.”

“I’m not feeling so terrible anymore,” Chanyeol grins, and Jongdae mirrors it, and Kyungsoo has to look away because it’s almost blinding, how cute they are.

“Does that mean we can kiss again? You’re definitely not getting out of bed in that case, sorry,” Jongdae says with determination, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and trying to pull him back into bed with him.

“No, come on, I’m starving and Baekhyun has probably set fire to the kitchen by now or something, we can kiss once we’ve all brushed our teeth and had something to eat,” Chanyeol tugs back, showing a very strong force of will considering Jongdae’s still pouting at him and yet he’s resisting the urge to kiss him. Kyungsoo is impressed.

 

By the time they’ve had their lunch, Jongdae’s coaxed Chanyeol into kissing him a whole three times. They’re supposed to be doing dishes, but Jongdae’s got Chanyeol against the counter and they haven’t kissed in days, so it’s not on his plans to let go of him anytime soon.

It’s quiet in the living room. Baekhyun is on the couch, head on Kyungsoo’s lap and his laptop on his stomach, and he’s supposed to be finishing up an assignment but he’s just scrolling through Facebook

“I think I wanna move out,” he says, and a sound of plates crashing comes from the kitchen, making him realize he probably should have phrased that a little better.

“What the fuck,” Jongdae asks, coming into the living room wearing those silly gloves he insists on using to do dishes to protect his delicate hands. He’s getting water all over their wooden floor, but Kyungsoo seems to be just as shocked as Jongdae is since he’s not yelling at him (yet). “Why?”

“We have three rooms with three beds and like, five out of seven nights we end up sharing,” Baekhyun shrugs.

There’s a collective groan from all three of his boyfriends but honestly, it’s their own fault for being gullible enough to think Baekhyun would ever consider leaving them. For starters, he’d probably starve without Jongdae and Chanyeol, and then there’s how he loves them and all those other tiny details.

“You’re an idiot,” Chanyeol says, sitting at the end of the couch, having lifted Baekhyun’s feet first and putting them on his lap when he’s settled. Jongdae’s gone back to clean up whatever mess he’s made in the kitchen, but he still yells out his agreement with Chanyeol.

“Yeah, but you’re also probably right,” Kyungsoo adds thoughtfully, squinting to get a better look at Baekhyun’s laptop. “Is that Junmyeon’s apartment?”

“Yup,” Baekhyun nods, opening the pics on fullscreen. “He’s moving somewhere bigger or something, and he’s renting out -- you remember his place, it has that gigantic room.”

“We could have a really big bed,” Chanyeol hums, leaning over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and getting his neck in an awkward position so he can see for himself. “Or like, two queen size, and push them together when we feel like sharing?”

“Junmyeon’s apartment has the nicest kitchen I’ve ever seen,” Jongdae chimes in loudly, like he needs to be yelling when they’re close enough he can hear them chatting easily.

“Our contract expires in like, three months. Think he’ll wait for us?” Kyungsoo asks, running his fingers idly through Baekhyun’s hair.

“If we ask nicely,” Chanyeol says, shrugging his shoulders. The sound of running water stops, and Jongdae comes back into the room, drying his hands in his pants.

“I really want that kitchen, it’s huge,” he says wistfully, eyes almost sparkling at the thought of Junmyeon’s big, luminous kitchen. “Not that this one isn’t an upgrade from our previous one, but Junmyeon’s is just a dream come true.”

“If your dreams are really lame, sure,” Baekhyun teases him, and Jongdae sits on his stomach to counter attack. Baekhyun huffs and squirms until he makes him fall off of him, earning himself a smack on the head from Kyungsoo.

“Are you sure you will be fine with sharing after having a room to yourself for all this time?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun can feel the slight grudge in his tone.

“It’s been two years, and honestly if you wanted a room to yourself so badly you should’ve been faster at claiming it,” Jongdae says, sitting cross legged and rubbing gently at the knee that hit the floor. “You were too busy making eyes at Chanyeol even then.”

Baekhyun laughs, suddenly feeling kinda bad about having pushed Jongdae, and Kyungsoo smacks him again.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, and Baekhyun would stop laughing if Kyungsoo wasn’t so cute when he goes all red like this. “Like you weren’t,” he adds, and now Baekhyun’s the one blushing, but he can’t even try to defend himself when it’s entirely true.

“Are we asking Junmyeon to wait for us then?” Chanyeol asks, phone in hand and probably texting his friend already. They all nod, and Chanyeol goes back to typing.

Jongdae yawns, stretching his arms over his head. His shirt lifts up past his belly button, and there’s three pairs of eyes on him straight away.

“Is that shirt mine?” Kyungsoo asks, but Jongdae can’t answer because Baekhyun’s climbed off the couch and onto his lap in the second it took for him to recognize his clothes.

“I’m tired,” Jongdae mumbles, but he’s not really trying to keep Baekhyun from pressing tiny pecks to the side of his face.

“Me too,” Baekhyun nods between kisses, “we should get back in bed. See, if we had a big bed, in a big room, we could all go back to bed right now and there would be less chances of anyone falling off of it.”

“You’ve made your point,” Jongdae groans, pushing him off gently so he can get to his feet. “More room to cuddle is enough of a reason to get a new place, but for now, we’re gonna have to keep on trying to hang on tight to each other so no one ends up on the floor.”

“We’ve got the technique down though, all that effort into figuring out the right way so we’d all fit is just gonna go to waste,” Baekhyun says, waving his hand in the air until Jongdae catches the hint and helps him to his feet.

“You’re right,” Jongdae nods, not letting go of Baekyhun’s hand and looking at the other two. “We should make good use of it while we still can then, so we can leave with peace in our minds and all that.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but he’s getting off the couch, and Baekhyun fist pumps the air because he apparently cannot stop being ridiculous for five seconds.

“Well, if you’re all going,” Chanyeol says trying to sound reluctant and failing epically. “I mean, the doctor did told me to get as much rest as I could, so bed sounds good.”

“We don’t need anymore excuses, come on, let’s just go and spoon until we get hungry again,” Baekhyun says, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and pulling until he stands up, though he goes along with the movement and collapses against his chest, taking the chance to kiss him.

Jongdae’s still holding onto Baekhyun, and he stares at their linked hands getting crushed between his boyfriends’ chests as they keep on kissing, making an annoyed sound.

“Come on, let’s go make out in bed, that’ll make them hurry up,” Kyungsoo says, somehow managing to sound unimpressed even as he’s pushing Jongdae towards the bedroom with such an invitation.

It works like a charm. It takes them a moment to settle in bed, but they really have developed a method, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Baekhyun presses his cheek against Jongdae’s neck, linking his fingers with Chanyeol’s over Kyungsoo’s tummy, and he thinks having a bed will be amazing for sex, but he hopes with all his heart they won’t ever stop sleeping this pressed up, because there’s nothing he likes more than feeling like they could melt into each other. In some ways, they already have, but nothing feels safer than this -- his three boyfriends, piled up like this, keeping him warm and loved.


End file.
